The L Word
by twitchytwain
Summary: The lives and loves of a group of lesbians and bisexuals in Las Vegas. The characters date, get into committed relationships, consider having families, hook up, break up, question their sexuality, stay in the closet, come out or sleep around - sometimes all of the above. (Bonnie / Katherine, Caroline/ Rebekah, Elena/ Hayley
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis** : _The lives and loves of a group of lesbians and bisexuals in Los Angeles. The characters date, get into committed relationships, consider having families, hook up, break up, question their sexuality, stay in the closet, come out or sleep around - sometimes all of the above._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Because there's just not enough Vampire Diaries Femslash! A jambalaya of pairings but endgame: Bonnie/ Katherine, Caroline/ Rebekah, Elena/ Hayley_

~~~~~oOo~~~~~

 **Let's Get this Party Started**

~~~~~oOo~~~~~

Heat licked Rebekah's face as soon as her private jet touched down at the airport. She stepped off the plane and onto the steaming hot tarmac and narrowed her eyes against the blistering sun before lifting her sunglasses off her head to cover her eyes. Las Vegas was just one big acrid desert with too many damn neon lights but she had nothing better to do during the Christmas season. A heat wave shimmered above the tarmac. The sweltering heat stuck to her like second skin as her eyes darted up to the soaring palm trees swaying in the dry Vegas air.

Finally she took in the red Ferrari waiting for her. It was sleek, low, and sexy not quite unlike the woman who was leaning against it. She was looking sexy in a white pencil dress and Rebekah wondered how many lap records she could break with those legs. Speaking of legs, the blonde's nude pumps made her legs look endless and Rebekah's mind churned with positions where she could wrap those legs around her waist, positions where those legs could straddle her and cradle her. She considered the blonde to be a great midlife-crisis lay just like the Ferrari she'd thought to fetch her with. Problem was at thirty, Rebekah was nowhere near a midlife-crisis.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, the de Martel's casino host" she held out her hand, her eyes crinkling at the corners when she smiled.

"What happened to Aurora?" Rebekah quizzed, her eyes travelling the other girl's form in the figure hugging dress. She held Caroline's gaze much like she held her hand but fought the temptation to brush her thumb against the back of her hand.

"She's handling other areas in the casino but she sent me to take care of you" Caroline replied, rubbing her hands together after Rebekah freed her from her grasp.

"To take care of me huh?" she cocked her head, a flicker of amusement flashing in her deep blue eyes.

"She specifically asked me to get you whatever you need" she nodded firmly and opened the car door for Rebekah.

"That sounds promising" she mused, taking in the car and the passenger seat again before walking around the automobile to open the driver's door herself. Caroline watched quietly as Rebekah eased herself into the driver's seat before beckoning her with her head. She climbed into the passenger seat, hands folded on her lap.

"I prefer to drive" Rebekah told her, putting the car into gear.

"Miss Mikaelson, I'm very good at what I do and I'm at your beck and call twenty four seven" Caroline prattled and fidgeted with her seat belt before the car lurched forward, speeding down the fiery tarmac.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Balloons tumbled from the ceiling and the crowd was twelve deep at the bar. Katherine pushed her way through the revelling crowd, scrolling down her phone. There was a new message from Lexi cancelling their cocktail date again. Katherine didn't even know why she even bothered. She'd tried this relationship crap and honestly she didn't get what the big deal was about people wanting to be in relationships because relationships sucked.

When she finally reached the bustling bar, she rapped her knuckles on the wooden counter in an attempt to get the attention of the barman but it was too noisy. Jabbing another patron in the ribs with her elbow, she pushed her middle finger and thumb into her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. The barman whirled around and Katherine lifted a finger to beckon him over to her.

"You look like something I could sink my teeth into" a voice said behind her and Katherine glanced back over her shoulder. She dragged her brown eyes down the woman's slender form, brow quirked in blatant appraisal. When she was done taking stock of the white, fitted tank top, black leather pants, dog tags hanging around her neck and the dark tousled hair she was raking casually with her hand, Katherine's eyes finally drifted back to the woman's face and rested there.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kat asked, resting one elbow on the counter and motioning to the barman.

"As long as you let me buy the next round" the woman replied, an amused smile playing on her lips. After collecting their drinks, a mojito for Kat and a beer for the stranger, Katherine turned around and smiled at her new bar mate.

"I'm Katherine" she smiled, clinking her glass against the stranger's beer bottle.

"Bonnie. What shall we drink to?" she arched her eyebrow, her hazel eyes studying the contours of Katherine's lips.

"To new beginnings?"

"How about to coffee and waffles over breakfast?" Bonnie asked, biting her lower lip. She certainly didn't waste time, Katherine thought and perhaps that just what she needed tonight.

"Now you're talking" a smirk spread across Katherine's face as she took her first sip from her glass.

~~~~oOo~~~~

 _A/N: Let me know if this is a fic that might interest you. It will be M rated, naturally._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was so excited to see that this is something that you guys might like._

~~~~oOo~~~~

 **Liquid Heat**

~~~~oOo~~~~~

They stumbled inside Bonnie's apartment barely breaking from their kiss as Katherine's shaking hands fumbled with Bonnie's zipper while Bonnie tore Katherine out of her bandage dress. Pinching one of Katherine's puckered nipples between the pads of her fingers, Bonnie kicked the door closed and fumbled for the light switch. When they finally broke the kiss, Katherine had barely enough time to blink and regain her bearings before Bonnie hiked up her dress to her waist and slipped a hand into her lace panties. Throwing her head back with a moan, Katherine bucked her hips, inviting Bonnie's fingers to quest deeper and further into her. Bonnie, not taking the invitation lightly, took one nipple into her mouth, loving the taste and feel of it before Katherine broke her from her spell by tunnelling her hands into Bonnie's hair and drawing her face back up to kiss her mouth. Katherine teased Bonnie's tongue with her own tongue, driving her fingers deeper into the other woman's hair before eliciting a growl from Bonnie. She swore under her breath, nipping Katherine's lips with her teeth before taking a hold of Katherine's legs and wrapping them around her hips. Katherine moaned, eagerly scratching and clawing at Bonnie's back, a move that both startled and excited Bonnie.

"Would you like me to use a strap on?" Bonnie caught Katherine's lower lip between her teeth before pinning her hands firmly against the wall.

"Does it blow a load?" Katherine chuckled breathlessly as Bonnie trailed her lips down to her neck. Before Bonnie could offer a cheeky response, Katherine dragged her to the floor using her strong legs and pulled her tank top over her head. Lifting her head back up, Bonnie barely had time to blow away the strands of hair that had fallen into her mouth before Katherine's lips attacked hers again. Katherine's hands went on a never ending excursion, stroking warm flesh, caressing peaks of perky breasts, fondling and cupping lush buttocks before they raked over the inside of Bonnie's thighs. Just when Bonnie thought she finally had a handle on things, Katherine's mouth was living hers unoccupied so that it could venture down to the apex of Bonnie's thighs. Slowly and with deliberate intent, Katherine licked her way to her clit, the ghost of her kiss making Bonnie shiver. Reaching down between her legs, Bonnie's hands sunk into Katherine's hair, fisting it in her hands and urging the other woman's tongue to fuck her deeper and harder. As she thrust her hips, releasing her orgasm into Katherine's mouth, Bonnie screamed and clawed her way into a glorious orgasm.

When her screams had morphed into whimpers and pants, Katherine leaned over her and took one of Bonnie's dark nipples into her mouth before raising her brown eyes to look at the spent woman.

"My turn" she smiled cheekily, her eyes fixed onto Bonnie's face.

"Come over here and sit on my face" Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, a lazy smile spreading across her flushed face.

~~~~oOo~~~~

When Katherine woke up there was a video camera aimed right at her face and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. She blinked once, twice and raked a nervous hand through her messy hair as she propped herself up on her elbows. There were three video cameras on tripods, all pointed at the bed to film at different angles. Anxiously, her hand fisted the top sheet, careful to cover her naked body in case the cameras were still filming. She wondered how long they had been filming as she recovered her cocktail dress and stiletto sandals from the floor. There was a slight throbbing at the base of her head as she bent over and from the absence of the hot stranger from last night; Katherine figured that the woman had bailed on her. It wouldn't be the first time someone had bailed on her or the first time she'd bailed on someone because walks of shame used to be her thing before meeting Lexi.

Shit. Lexi.

Katherine felt a momentary pang of guilt about the fact that she had cheated but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind when she recalled the many times that Lexi had disappointed her. She padded out of the stark bedroom, brushing past the vide cameras and ventured out into the hallway to find a bathroom.

"You're free to leave your number on a post-it-note over there" someone said, startling Katherine. Bolting up, her eyes widened when she caught sight of Bonnie leaning against the small kitchen island with a cup of coffee in her hand. Katherine's breath caught in her throat and she shook her head as if to shake the mirage that was last night's mistake. She didn't need any awkward goodbyes and had thought to slip out before bonnie could notice she was gone. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Katherine followed Bonnie's gaze to the fridge which was covered with yellow, pink and blue post-it-notes.

"Don't flatter yourself, cupcake" Katherine's lips curved into a smirk, her eyes scanning the space with a bunch of cameras and other art supplies littering the kitchen island, "This was just good fun, no strings"

"Is that your fun face?" Bonnie asked, dragging her eyes over the wrinkled sheet, dried mascara and even messier hair.

"Yeah, this is my fucking fun face" Katherine huffed, letting the sheet fall to the floor. She stood in front of Bonnie, allowing her to stare at her one last time before snaking into her dress.

"Well funny face, it's been lovely fusing my sex organs with yours" bonnie grinned, raising her cup at Katherine.

"Ditto" Katherine feigned a smile and snagged her small purse from the table. She was ready to run out of the strange apartment and forget the evening of intense sex ever happened.

"You sure you don't need money for a cab?" Bonnie asked just as Katherine swung the front door open.

"I have a car" she replied, gesturing to her purse where she kept her car and house keys.

"You mean the one you conveniently left at the club last night? We took my bike home" Bonnie replied simply, taking a sip from her cup.

"Shit" Katherine spat, checking the inside of her purse as if she'd find her car parked inside of it.

"Should I call you a cab?" Bonnie asked again, seemingly amused at seeing the panic in Katherine's eyes.

Walking out of the door and into the stark hallway, Katherine yelled, "No thanks" then banged the door shut behind her.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Caroline had been told that Rebekah was a whale that every casino host on the strip was trying to land. Miss Mikaelson was one of the heirs to Mikaelson Industries and didn't mind betting a few hundred thousand dollars on the tables nearly every night. Caroline was familiar with the Mikaelson name and knew that it was synonymous with money and power. She traced her thumb around the VIP key card as she approached the bank of VIP elevators leading to the upstairs suites. She nodded to a bellhop who was ushering a couple upstairs and took an elevator hugging the corner. After slipping her key inside the slot, the elevator doors slid open and she entered the floor to ceiling mirrored carriage.

She was dropping tickets for Rebekah so that she could catch a Cirque de Soleil show and a late dinner at Sinatra, all comped naturally. Stepping out onto the carpeted hallway, Caroline strolled beneath a set of opulent chandeliers before reaching Rebekah's door. After knocking a few times, the door opened and there in front of her stood a tall brunette with copper skin and a set of brilliant brown eyes.

"You're not Miss Mikaelson!" Caroline exclaimed as she surveyed the woman from head to toe.

~~~~oOo~~~~

 _A/N: Elena and Hayley will be introduced in the next chapter and I'll establish more background into Bonnie, Kat, Caroline and the rest. Thanks for reading my lovelies!_


End file.
